gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons in GTA V
The following is a list of weapons featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Ammu-Nation has returned in the game along with an accessible firing range. GTA V also introduces the feature of installing attachments onto certain weapons, which adds a whole new variety to the weapon system. Weapon Stats and Selection A new system known as the Weapon Wheel has been implemented (previously adopted in Red Dead Redemption), allowing players to carry all weapons instead of one for each type like previous games. There are 8 slots on the wheel to choose from (in clockwise order from the top): the Pistol slot, the MG slot (including SMGs), the Assault Rifles slot, the Sniper Rifle slot, the Melee slot, the Shotgun slot, the Heavy Weapons slot, and the Throwable Weapons slot. It's now possible to keep a firearm with no ammo in reserve. Weapon stats are displayed on top right corner when selecting them. These will change depends on which attachments have been applied for that weapon. Weapon Noise Each time the player fires a gun, the radar will indicate a red circle to represent the weapon's noise, similar to Manhunt. If any threat is within the red circle, they will be alerted by the player, and if a cop is within the noise range, the player may gain a wanted level. A player can lower the noise by adding a Suppressor to the weapon, but this will reduce damage. Note that this will not prevent the player from getting a wanted level if a cop sees them shooting. Melee Fist The Fist has appeared in all Grand Theft Auto games; it mainly represents the unarmed state of the player. Baseball Bat The Baseball Bat has returned in GTA V. It is found in the back rooms of stores and certain sporting grounds across San Andreas, but cannot be bought from Ammu-Nation. A hard-hit weapon best offered by its range. Knife The Hawk & Little Knife is a melee weapon in GTA V. It distinguishes from its sharp design, compact size and a deadly damage. Nightstick The Nightstick is a melee weapon in GTA V. Often used by security guards and cops, the Nightstick offers a responsive attack. Though not intended for combat, it is able to knock enemies. Crowbar The Crowbar is a new melee weapon introduced in GTA V. It can be found in construction sites around San Andreas. Offers a much responsive attack, but is weak against targets. Golf Club The ProLaps Golf Club is a melee weapon in GTA V. It can be obtained after playing a round of golf. Serves much like a baseball bat, but with a slight faster response. Hammer The Hammer is available to those who have the special and collector's edition of GTA V. Still suited for fast attacks, but with a low-medium damage. Broken Bottle The Broken Bottle is a melee weapon which was in the free Beach Bum DLC. Still act as a knife, except that does a bit more damage and is less versatile, which is unable to use underwater. Antique Cavalry Dagger The Antique Cavalry Dagger is a melee weapon that was added in the ''I'm Not a Hipster'' update. Apart for the slight superior damage compared to the knife, it somewhat makes a difference. Hatchet The Hatchet is a melee weapon exclusive to the Xbox One/PS4/PC of GTA V, and exclusive to players returning from Xbox 360/PS3. Considered as a deadly weapon, the Hatchet offers faster and deadly attack. Handguns Pistol The Hawk & Little Pistol is a weapon in GTA V. It is based on the Taurus PT92 and uses the .45 ACP cartridge. The Pistol is a very common weapon, with well-rounded stats of damage, accuracy, and range. It can be looted from most dead officers, guards, and gangsters. This weapon is given to the player for the first time in GTA Online by Lamar Davis. Michael and Trevor both start with Pistols when unlocked. Combat Pistol The Hawk & Little Combat Pistol is a weapon in GTA V. It is based on the Heckler & Koch P2000 and the Beretta Px4 Storm. Like the Pistol, the Combat Pistol uses the .45 ACP cartridge, with its real-life comparisons in 9x19mm Parabellum, .40 S&W, .357 SIG, and .45 ACP. Its advantages over the Pistol are that it is more accurate, does slightly more damage, and has slightly further range. However, it is $250 more expensive, has the same magazine capacity and RPM as the Pistol, but has lower damage than the AP Pistol. AP Pistol The Vom Feuer AP Pistol is a fully automatic pistol in GTA V. It functions much like the Automatic 9mm from The Lost and Damned. It is similar in appearance to the Colt SCAMP. Compared to the Combat Pistol and Pistol, the AP Pistol has superior damage and rate of fire. However, it is still inferior to the SNS Pistol in terms of damage, and accuracy is between that of the Combat Pistol and Pistol. Stun Gun The Coil Stun Gun is a semi-lethal weapon in GTA V. Good for incapacitating people, the Stun Gun is far from deadly. However, the Stun Gun can be used to kill people if they are zapped multiple times. It is quite cheap, and is good for making a quick get-away from a situation. In addition, the Stun Gun produces little sound, so it can be as stealthy as a silenced gun. This is the only weapon can be unlocked from 2 different missions. The Stun Gun in-game mainly resembles the Taser M26 with slight overall feel to the Taser X26. It cannot be acquired in multiplayer through legitimate methods. Pistol .50 The Hawk & Little Pistol .50 is a pistol in Grand Theft Auto V, and takes the form of a Desert Eagle (like the Combat Pistol from the previous games). The weapon is a bonus to those who purchased either the Special or Collector's Edition and is available for free in game at Ammu-Nation. Out of all pistols, this is the most powerful pistol in the game which can kill a single civilian in the chest with only one bullet while unsuppressed. SNS Pistol The Shrewsbury SNS Pistol is a small handgun which was introduced in the free Beach Bum DLC. It appears to be based of the AMT Backup, with some elements from the Colt Junior 25. WIth the exact fire rate and accuracy than the Pistol; the SNS Pistol loses out at long range and has no upgrades other than an extended magazine. Heavy Pistol The Heavy Pistol is weapon that was added in ''The Business'' Update content pack. It is based off of the Springfield Armory TRP Operator, a variant of the M1911 pistol, it also has the highest damage of all the pistols (excluding the Pistol.50) only downside is that it has a very low rate of fire. Vintage Pistol The Vintage Pistol is a weapon that was added in the ''I'm Not a Hipster'' Update. It is heavily based off the FN model 1910 with influences from the Colt M1902. The entire body of the weapon is covered in decorative floral engravings, with a polished nickel finish. Flare Gun The Flare Gun was first seen in the first trailer for the Heists Update. It appears to be based on the Orion Brand Flare Gun with some inspiration from the British Very Pistol from World War I. Sub-Machine Guns Micro SMG The Shrewsbury Micro SMG is a Submachine Gun in GTA V. Clearly based of the IMI Mini UZI, but features a custom stock. It has a magazine capacity from the .45 ACP variant of the UZI, although it is probably the 9x19mm Parabellum variant. Like the Pistol, the Micro SMG is fairly rounded, stat wise. It is best in close-quarters situations, such as interiors of buildings because of its high rate of fire. It is the only SMG to be used in drive-by shooting. SMG The Hawk & Little SMG is a Submachine Gun in GTA V. It is based of the Heckler & Koch MP5. Identical to the Assault SMG in stats, the SMG is superior to the Micro SMG, thanks to its higher damage, accuracy, and range. The SMG can be used more more universally than the Micro SMG because of these higher stats. Assault SMG The Vom Feuer Assault SMG makes an appearence as an unlockable weapon for Social Club members. It appears to be based on the Magpul PDR, with the correct magazine, but lacking the picatinny rail. It also appears to take elements from the FN P90. The only advantage to the Assault SMG is that it is free (offline only) when the player links his or her Rockstar Social Club account to the game. Like the SMG, the Assault SMG can be used for medium-long, to close quarters situations. It is slightly more suitable than the SMG in close quarters due to cyclicly friring 50 rounds per minute more. Gusenberg Sweeper The Gusenberg Sweeper is a weapon featured in the Valentine's Day Massacre Special content pack. It is based off of the M1928A1 Thompson while the stock is derived from the later M1 Thompson. It is fitted with a drum magazine, but incorrectly holds 30 rounds. If extended magazines are chosen, it will hold the correct 50 rounds. This weapon does not share ammunition with other SMGs. It instead shares ammo with the belt-fed machine guns. Combat PDW The Coil Combat PDW is an upcoming weapon part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 package. It is based on the Sig Sauer MPX with elements from the Knight's Armament Company PDW. Shotguns Pump Shotgun The Shrewsbury Pump Shotgun is a weapon in GTA V. It appears to be based off of the Mossberg 590 fitted with a custom stock. Perfect for close-quarters combat, and with destructive damage at close range, the Pump Shotgun lacks long-range capabilities. However, it has much better accuracy and range compared to the Sawed-Off Shotgun. Sawed-Off Shotgun The Shrewsbury Sawed-Off Shotgun is a pump action shotgun in GTA V, based on the Mossberg 500 . It is given for free to the player in GTA Online if registered on the Rockstar Games Social Club. It is the only "two-handed" gun that can be shot from a vehicle, as it is able to be usable in one or both hands. With one of the highest damages of guns in the game, the Sawed-Off Shotgun is perfect at point-blank range, but useless at ranges over about 10-20 feet. Assault Shotgun The Vom Feuer Assault Shotgun is a fully-automatic shotgun in GTA V. It appears to be based of the UTAS UTS-15. However, unlike the UTS-15, it is shown as using a detachable box magazine. It also shares elements from the AA-12, because of the fact it is full-auto and that it is magazine fed. Having better accuracy and magazine capacity compared to other shotgun, the Assault Shotgun is a very good choice for short-range, and does better than other shotguns at medium range. Bullpup Shotgun The Hawk & Little Bullpup Shotgun is based on the Kel-Tec KSG. It has a 14 round ammunition capacity thanks to its dual-tube internal magazine, a moderate rate of fire, about the same as the Pump-Action Shotgun, and like most shotguns, lethal stopping power at close range. While it doesn't do as much damage as the fully automatic Assault Shotgun, it's still a fairly balanced weapon. Musket The Musket is primarily designed to resemble the British Land Pattern Musket, a.k.a. "Brown Bess" muskets that were used by the Americans and Great Britain during the Revolutionary War, but it has a curved stock. Since it only holds one round, it is inadvised to use this weapon as its reload time is longer than the other shotguns. However, it is already unlocked for players at level one, making it their first shotgun. Heavy Shotgun The Shrewsbury Heavy Shotgun is a weapon in GTA V. It is based of the Saiga 12K shotgun. It's firing rate is a little bit slower than the Assault Shotgun, but is deadlier at close range. Instead of using buckshot it uses slugs which makes it good for hitting enemies while aiming at them without losing accuracy. Assault Rifles Assault Rifle The iconic Assault Rifle that appears in GTA V is based on the Norinco Type 56-2. The poorest assault rifle stat-wise, the Assault Rifle is cheap for an assault rifle, but lacks the stats from others of its kind. It is manufactured by Shrewsbury. Carbine Rifle The Vom Feuer Carbine Rifle is an Assault Rifle in GTA V. It appears to be based on the Heckler & Koch HK416. A step up from the Assault Rifle, the Carbine Rifle is very well-rounded. The only similarities the Carbine Rifle has to the Assault Rifle are they both share the same range, and magazine capacity. Advanced Rifle The Vom Feuer Advanced Rifle is a bullpup assault rifle in GTA V. This weapon resembles the Tavor TAR-21. Boasting the best damage, and fire rate out of all assault rifles, the only downsides to the Advanced Rifle are that it becomes available late in the game, and it is less accurate than the Carbine Rifle. However, the Advanced Rifle is still superior to all non-DLC assault rifles in-game. Special Carbine The Vom Feuer Special Carbine is an assault rifle in The Business Update. It is based on the Heckler & Koch G36C. Bullpup Rifle The Hawk & Little Bullpup Rifle is a bullpup rifle that was included in The High Life Update. It is based on the QBZ-95-1 with a front sight and flash suppressor from the M16. Light Machine Guns MG The Shrewsbury MG is a Light Machine Gun in GTA V. It appears to be based on the PKM. The regular squared-shaped magazine is replaced by a drum magazine similar to that of the RPD. The drum magazine, however, has an unrealistic default size of 54 rounds. The magazine size is correctly made to 100 rounds if extended magazines are chosen. Having close to the same stats as the Assault Rifle, the MG is very crude and inferior compared to the higher level Combat MG. Combat MG The Combat MG is a light machine gun in GTA V. It boasts the highest ammo capacity per magazine in the game after buying the extended clip, next to the minigun, which the latter holds everything in one magazine without reloading. Like the Advanced MG in the Ballad of Gay Tony, it is based of the FN M249 but with minor influences from the M60. Superior to the MG, the Combat MG has almost the same stats as the Carbine Rifle, except with lower accuracy, and further range. Sniper Rifles Sniper Rifle The Shrewsbury Sniper Rifle is a bolt-action sniper rifle in GTA V. It appears to be based of the Arctic Warfare Super Magnum, and performs like the 7.62 x 51mm variant. Despite a slow rate of fire, the Sniper Rifle has high damage, and excellent accuracy relative to other weapons. Used right, the Sniper Rifle can dispatch many enemies, within only 10 rounds. Heavy Sniper The Vom Feuer Heavy Sniper is a semi-automatic sniper rifle in GTA V. Being based on the Barrett M82 sniper rifle, it has an unrealistic 6-round magazine. With the highest range, damage, and accuracy of all firearms, the Heavy Sniper's only downsides are its large price tag, low rate of fire, and a very low magazine capacity. Marksman Rifle The Vom Feuer Marksman Rifle is a rifle in GTA V and was introduced in the Last Team Standing Update. It is based on the M39 EMR except with a modified magazine. It has the fastest fire rate of any of the weapons in the sniper class and is even useful for face to face combat. Its downside is the fact that it's incapable of zooming in. Heavy Weapons RPG The Shrewsbury RPG is an explosive weapon in GTA V. Clearly based of the RPG-7, it is good for medium range, making it a great weapon for dispatching cars, helicopters, planes, boats, or large groups of enemies. However, it can only fire one rocket at a time, and is relatively expensive. Grenade Launcher The Shrewsbury Grenade Launcher is an explosive weapon in GTA V. Based of the Milkor MGL, it incorrectly holds 10 grenades, instead of 6. With slightly lower damage, range, and a higher price tag, the Grenade Launcher is not as powerful as the RPG. However, it can hold 10 grenades at a time unlike the RPG. Minigun The Coil Minigun is a weapon in GTA V. It is based of the M134 Minigun. The most expensive of the Heavy Weapons, and only bullet based one, the only advantages of the Minigun is its extremely high rate of fire, and magazine capacity. However, the Minigun does not have the explosive, or range capabilities of the RPG. The player will also be slowed down while holding it due to its weight, making them susceptible to damage from enemies. Firework Launcher The fireworks launcher, added with the Independence Day Special, is a simple, apparently home-made launching tube for firework rockets designed to resemble the RPzP Panzerschreck. It's a simple metal pipe extended at the rear end with a cardboard tube and a piece of metal to give it the length and overall shape of an RPG, along with a wooden grip and stock. Rail Gun The Coil Rail Gun is a futuristic weapon featured in the Xbox One/PS4/PC edition of GTA V, exclusively for players returning from Xbox 360/PS3. It fires a high velocity explosive round which will destroy most vehicles with only one shot. It can only be found in Singleplayer. Obtaining it in GTA Online is impossible. Homing Launcher The Hawk & Little Homing Launcher is a weapon in GTA V. It was added as a part of the Festive Surprise. It is based off of the FIM-92 Stinger. It has the unique ability to lock on to any vehicle. It can hold up to 10 rockets. Thrown Sticky Bomb Sticky Bombs are thrown weapons in GTA V; they can stick to cars, vehicles or most other surfaces, making them useful for many missions throughout the game. Grenade Grenades are thrown weapons in GTA V. A few seconds after they are thrown, they will explode. They can cause death to any enemies caught in the explosion and can cause extreme damage. Tear Gas The Hawk & Little Tear Gas is a thrown weapon in GTA V. When it is thrown, it will slowly lower the target's health. However, this is unlikely, due to the fact enemies will most likely run away once they see it. Because of this, Tear Gas can be useful for clearing a group of people, or crowded room. Molotov Cocktail The Molotov Cocktail is a thrown weapon in GTA V. It is fairly rare, and can only be found in a few locations. Anyone caught in the blast will catch on fire and will likely die from it should the fire not burn out. Proximity Mines Proximity Mines are a thrown weapon in GTA V. When placed, they will not explode until either a vehicle or person is in close proximity of the mine. It also has a small delay before exploding which gives the user time to get away from it. Unlike other throwable explosives, it can only hold a maximum of 5 Mines. Snowballs Snowballs were added in the Festive Surprise update. They are available only during the holiday season and can be picked by pressing the left D-pad while unarmed in a snowy weather. It's the only weapon that was exclusive to GTA Online. Miscellaneous Jerry Can Jerry Cans can be used to douse objects in gasoline and shot to ignite it. Because the player can pour a trail of gasoline, the player is less likely to catch fire, as with the case with Molotovs. To an addition, a trail of gasoline will assist the player from getting away from a fatal blast area (if the trail ends under a car). Attachments Finishes Most firearms on the game can be painted in various colours, called "tints" on the game. There are 7 tints: Army, being a 2-tone desert tan/brown; LSPD, dark blue; Green; Orange, usually mostly black with orange secondary features; Pink; Gold and Platinum. Trivia *The weapon prices listed here depend on the medals earned in the shooting range. There is a 10% discount for finishing all the challenges with a bronze medal, 15% for all silver or higher, and 25% for all gold. **This is also separate for each individual character. *Due to overused sound effects, most fully-automatic weapons are implied to be firing noticeably faster than their actual rate of fire. **The MG, however, is implied to fire slower. *Handguns in GTA V are the only weapon class in which reloading differs when the magazine is empty or not. *There are some appearences in-game of a customized Robinson Armament XCR-L with a vertical foregrip and a telescopic sight, but it cannot be used. It is seen in the Ammu-Nation commercial and in Righteous Slaughter 7. *In GTA Online, weapon attachments unlock as you increase your rank. For example, you unlock the Advanced Rifle at Level 70 and the Extended Clip for the Advanced Rifle at Level 71. *DLC weapons are located next to the original ones, listed in the appearances order (i.e., the Gusenberg Sweeper will be before the Bullpup Rifle). However, the Sawed-off Shotgun can be placed here first if the Assault SMG is available. *Sometimes, guns dropped on the ground by NPCs will randomly discharge, as seen here. *As demonstrated on the gameplay video, weapon system on advanced GTA V edition now introduces the ability to throw grenades while holding a weapon. It is done by either pressing Left on the D-pad, or by swiping the Dualshock 4 touchpad upwards. On the PC version, it can be done by pressing "G" whilst aiming. It is available in both first and third person modes. *in all the versions of the game(however it is more noticable if you use first person) that the reload animations are rushed. The Pistol in example lacks a bolt animation. References Navigation Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online